Final Fantasy Dark Memories
by Adam Spencer
Summary: Un Crossover entre Final Fantasy VII y VIII.


(Nota: Este es un fic que tal vez algún día termine, debido a ciertos baches que acabo de pasar no me encuentro con ánimos de escribir más, salvo que me lo pidan varias personas. De todas formas, disfrutadlo ).

**FINAL FANTASY **

**Dark Memories**

**D.F**

_Para Sara, con cariño._

_Aquél lugar donde reside nuestro mayor poder,_

_y nuestra mayor debilidad, es el corazón._

J.J.P.G.

**Capítulo 1 – Extractores de Vida**

Midgar, Sector 3. Once de la noche del día 27 de Diciembre. Los ciudadanos volvían a sus casas, tras cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias: unos dirigían sus propios locales de moda o alimentación, otros velaban por la seguridad de las calles. Todos ellos estaban contentos, satisfechos de vivir en Midgar. Sin embargo siempre existían aquellos a los que la gente común envidiaba. En este caso, esos eran los trabajadores bien pagados de Shinra S.A. Esta empresa no solo otorgaba la mayor parte de los puestos de trabajo de la ciudad, sino de todo el mundo. Su poder no tenía límites. Desde hace tres décadas, eran los únicos capaces de extraer la energía Mako de la tierra. Dicha energía se usaba como fuente eléctrica, y según los entendidos, era ilimitada, por lo que su coste era mínimo. De ahí que en poco tiempo Shinra consiguiese el pleno apoyo de los ciudadanos y gobernantes, llegando al extremo de que ellos mismos habían acabado siendo estos últimos. Sin embargo, no todos estaban de acuerdo con ellos, ni en el plano político ni en el energético. Esta es su historia.

Uno de los últimos trenes partía de los suburbios del Sector 7. El maquinista había sido informado por seguridad de que unos pasajeros no habían presentado su identificación, por lo que estaban siendo retenidos en el último vagón.

-Oh joder, siempre tiene que haber algún tipo raro que venga a fastidiar en el último turno. Por su culpa tendre que rellenar el papeleo! Mejor que tome un café, será una larga noche…

Delante suya, las luces pasaban a ambos lados del tren, como estrellas fugaces. Estaba a punto de llegar a la estación del Sector 3, donde seguramente allgunos guardias le estarían esperando para hacerle preguntas. Ultimamente se rumoreaba de la existencia de un grupo terrorista en los suburbios, que planeaba hacer saltar por los aires cualquier cosa relacionada con Shinra. Desde hacía un par de días, la seguridad se había multiplicado en la zona superior de la ciudad, para impedir que cualquier sospechoso provieniente de los suburbios entrase en la gran urbe. Desde entonces, cada día estaban apresando a cualquiera que fuera así, mínimamente sospechoso. El hecho de que fuera posible que alguno de esos fuera realmente un terrorista, le ponía nervioso, mas que los 3 cafés que se tomaba durante el turno. Por suerte solo quedaban unos cuantos cientos de metros hasta la estación. El sonido de los frenos le aliviaron, y así empezo a preocuparse por otros asuntos… _BOOM!_

La explosión provenía probablemente del último vagón. Empezó a temer que realmente le hubiera tocado a él el llevar a unos cuantos terroristas hasta la ciudad. Sin duda Shinra ahora no sería tan comprensiva con él, e intentarían descuubrir si les había ayudado a subir. "Ni hablar!" Cojió su pistola y se dirigió al origen de la explosión, si había algún terrorista allí, se lo cargaría, así nadie le tacharía a él de cómplice. El tren poco a poco entraba en la estación, a punto de detenerse. Cuando llegó al último vagón, observó a un chico joven y rubio saltar a través de un agujero hecho en el tren, probablemente causado por la explosión. Apenas tuvo tiempo de apuntarle, dejándolo solo con los guardias malheridos del vagón.

10 minutos antes, Cloud y Squall estaban sentados en el penúltimo vagón, observando como dejaban atrás los suburbios, tierras pobres donde la gente con escasos recursos económicos vivían. La mayoría soñaba con ir a vivir a la placa, al menos para poder observar el cielo. La auténtica urbe se levantaba sobre ellos, que solo servían como basurero local. Los niveles de contaminación y de desechos expulsados desde la placa hacían la vida muy dificil ahí abajo, y eso es algo que Squall odiaba. Observó a Cloud, sentado a su derecha, con un aspecto frío y tranquilo, como aquél dia que lo encontró. Desde entonces, apenas pudo recordar nada de lo sucedido, ni siquiera se podía acordar de la pobre Tifa.

Se preguntaba qué sucedería si a él le llegase a pasar lo mismo, si Rinoa perdiese a su "caballero protector", como siempre le llamaba. Era algo en lo que no quería ni pensar, y ese era el motivo de la misión del Reactor Nº3, o básicamente el motivo de todo en general. Avalancha, que era así como se hacían llamar, luchaba por liberar el mundo de Shinra, que extraía sin control la energía vital del planeta, condenándolo a morir dentro de poco tiempo. Fue por culpa de Shira la pérdida de memoria de Cloud, al igual que la infancia robada de su amada Rinoa, y no iba a permitir que siguieran destrozando vidas. El Reactor Nº3 sería el primer paso.

Llegaron entonces a la zona de comprobación de identidad, donde seguramente les capturarían, esa era la parte fácil del plan. Les llevarían sin duda al último vagón, donde podrían abrir un agujero con una granada y escapar rumbo al Reactor. Que eso iba a llamar mucho la atención? Sin duda, pero era mejor pillar desprevenidos a los capullos de Shinra que esperar demasiado tiempo a que les rodeasen decenas de ellos. Cloud apenas se inmutó cuando los guardianes, con sus rifles en la mano, les obligaron a levantarse y marcharse con ellos al último vagón. Tal como habían planeado, fue fácil reducirlos una vez allí y salir afuera, cuando estaban a pocos segundos de detenerse el tren.

Salieron corriendo a través de la estación, sin decir ni una palabra. Habían despistado a los guardias, que fueron a ver qué había ocurrido en el tren. El pobre maquinista tendría mucho papeleo para rellenar por culpa de ellos. El Reactor Nº 3 no estaba muy lejos de la estación, y dada la hora que era, no tendrían problema para llegar hasta él por los callejones oscuros.

Consiguieron infiltrarse dentro sin que los de seguridad sospechasen. Se detuvieron un momento para aclarar el plan de sabotaje.

-Escucha Cloud, lo primero será encontrar la tubería principal de extracción. Una vez delante de ella, colocamos la bomba y nos largamos pitando. Un colega mio trabaja aquí, y nos abrirá la puerta trasera para escapar, pero no podrá detener a los guardias si nos detectan. Sabes más o menos donde queda cada cosa gracias al mapa que conseguí, no?

-Será fácil. Antes era un Soldado, como tú, no es así? Unos cuantos guardias no serán ningún problema entonces.

-Espero que tengas razón, aunque a partir de hoy, si tenemos éxito, sin duda desplegaran la escuadra Soldado para defender el resto de Reactores. Enfin, vamos!

Squall esperaba al menos ver una pizca de nerviosismo en los ojos verdes de Cloud, pero parecía que incluso se divertía con todo ese acto terrorista. Esperaba que con el tiempo recordase algo de su pasado, pero no hubo muchos cambios. Sin embargo, mientras estuviera al lado de Tifa, no tendría de qué preocuparse. Sin duda ella le haría recordar algo con el tiempo, aquello que les había unido era demasiado fuerte como para permanecer enterrado en su corazón.

Los dos ExSoldados partieron rumbo a la tubería de extracción. La bomba que tenían preparada sería totalmente devastadora, esperaban que tuvieran la suerte de que no hubiera mucha gente en los alrededores, no deseaban hacer daño a nadie que no fuera Shinra. Durante el trayecto, apenas encontraron resistencia, unos cuantos soldados inconscientes serían más que suficientes como para entretenerse mientras llegaban a su destino.

Finalmente alcanzaron la base de la tubería. Se encontraban en una pasarela, situada a unos 10 metros por encima del lago de Mako que había acumulado allí para su refinamiento. Squall se puso a la retaguardia, vigilando por que no viniese nadie a estorbarles, mientras Cloud colocaba la bomba. Puso a 10 minutos el temporizador, tiempo suficiente para salir y alejarse del radio de la explosión. De repente sonó una alarma, no creían que nadie les hubiese visto, ni a ninguno de los guardias eliminados, así que no hubo otra opción más que pensar en que el "amigo" de Squall les había traicionado.

Cloud se levantó rápido, con la adrenalina subiéndole a la cabeza. Pero de repente se sintió raro, sus oidos dejaron de oir todo menos la alarma, y su vista empezó a difuminarse, mostrando algo diferente. Sin duda se encontraba en un reactor, pero estaba oscuro, demasiado como para que fuera el mismo de hace un segundo. En el suelo se encontraban Tifa y Squall, inconscientes, y una voz dulce empezó a hablarle, muy bajo pero a la vez tan cerca, como si estuviera a su lado.

_-Cuidado, es mucho más que un simple reactor..._

Giró su cabeza, asustado, y entonces vio a Squall tirando de él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo volvió a ser como antes. Aún estando aturdido, consiguió levantarse con ayuda de Squall y escapar. Ya pensaría en el significado de todo ello más tarde.

Squall corrió tanto como pudo tras ayudar a Cloud. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero esperaba que significase que su memoria estaba volviendo. Atravesaron juntos nuevos corredores llenos de maquinaria, donde varios soldados les estaban esperando. Aunque se retrasaron 4 o 5 minutos, lograron llegar hasta el lugar por donde debían escapar, pero algo cayó del cielo, bloqueándoles el paso. Un escorpion gigante, un autómata de la sección tecnologica de Shinra, usados como vigilantes años atrás, hasta que los sustituyeron por soldados normales, que no necesitaban repararse cada 2 x 3.

La batalla se desarrolló rápidamente. En cuanto los dos observaron como el asesino levantaba su cola para atacarles, ambos atacaron con el hechizo Relámpago, para inmovilizar a la criatura. Acertaron de lleno, pero no se desplomó como esperaban. _Ya iba a ser demasiada suerte que en dos segundos muriera_, pensó Cloud. Blandió su espada y cargó contra las pinzas del robot, inutilizando las ametralladoras que portaba.

Squall por su parte, se abrió paso hasta la cabeza, donde le clavó el sable pistola para anular sus "ojos". Entonces el escorpión de metal empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, sin saber donde estaban los intrusos, atacando a una simple barandilla antes de caer por ella cuando la embistió. Cloud y Squall se dieron cuenta de que apenas tendrían un minuto para alejarse de allí, antes de morir achicharrados. Corrieron como si se les escapase la vida.

La explosión se escuchó incluso en el Sector 6, situado al otro lado de Midgar. Shinra ahora solo contaba con 6 reactores operativos. Desde su despacho, en la última planta de la sede central, el Presidente exclamó algo, con una cara de rabia inmensa, maldiciendo a los ineptos soldados de la compañía por no haber evitado aquello.

-Tengo que averiguar quien ha sido… Y cuando lo haga, juro que le haré desear que nunca se hubiera encontrado conmigo.

Marcó un número en el teléfono, mientras todavía observaba como el Reactor Nº 3 ardía sobre sus cenizas. No iba a permitir que pasara dos veces, no mientras él siguiera vivo. Aunque… empezó a considerar que merecía la pena el riesgo de que sí que ocurriera.

Cloud ayudó en el último segundo a Squall a cubrirse de la explosión, a un par de manzanas del Reactor. Ambos, aunque estaban cansados de tanto correr, estaban contentos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encantados con su victoria momentánea. Ahora debían partir, rumbo a su guarida en el Sector 7. Frente a ellos tenían la vía que les llevaría hasta allí, y el tren que antes habían agujereado, pasaría sin duda de un momento a otro. Sería fácil meterse dentro por el mismo agujero, y permanecer allí hasta llegar a casa. No creían que nadie fuera a estar esperandoles dentro de un vagón destruido.

Tifa se encontraba limpiando las mesas, antes de cerrar su bar "El Séptimo Cielo". Apenas quedaban clientes, solo un pobre novato que no aguantó dos tragos y ya se derrumbó sobre la mesa. Se encargaban del bar ella y Marlene, una huerfana de los suburbios que había acojido en su casa tiempo atrás. Fue entonces cuando, bajo la placa, resonó una explosión muy fuerte, cuyo eco se intensificaba a medida que avanzaba por el basto lugar. Tifa miraba hacia arriba, con una sonrisa, pero a la vez preocupada por si les había pasado algo. Su regreso estaba previsto para dentro de media hora, y estaba segura de que pasaría los últimos minutos mordiendose las uñas del nerviosismo, esperando que Cloud entrase por la puerta.

Entonces Marlene sale de la cocina, nerviosa por culpa de la explosión.

-Tifa, eso han sido tío Cloud y tío Squall?

-Si, has visto? Menuda explosión ha hecho nuestra pequeña bomba! -Le contestó con una sonrisa-.

-Sii!! Pero estarán ellos bien? Espero que no se hayan quedado cerca!

-Estoy segura de que no, cuando entre por esa puerta, Cloud te traerá algún regalito, estoy segura.

-Bieen!! -La abraza-

Intentaba parecer lo más segura posible, por el bien de Marlene, pero por dentro era quizá la persona más cabezota del mundo. Por mínima que fuera la posibilidad de que todo acabase mal, no se la quitaría de la mente hasta estar segura de que ha pasado el peligro. Mientras ellas volvían a sus tareas, el borrachín se despertó y exigió irse sin pagar, por que la bebida era muy suave. Tifa se lo permitió, no sin antes darle una patada que le mandó a la otra esquina de la calle. Tifa era peligrosa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y estando tensa, más aún.

Bajaron del tren sin ningún percance, cerca de la estación situada en el cementerio de trenes. Shinra había metido en él todos los modelos antiguos, haciendo del Sector 7 un auténtico vertedero municipal. Al otro lado de la estación se encontraba "el pilar", una estructura de metal y roca que mantenía el Sector 7 de verdad suspendido en la parte superior de Midgar. Si algún dia el pilar quebrase, sería no solamente el fin del Sector 7 superior, sino también del inferior. Era una amenaza constante, pero los ciudadanos de los suburbios se vieron obligados a convivir con ella. Mientras Cloud y Squall paseaban por las "calles", llenas de mendigos y gente que intenta buscarse la vida, llegaron a la "base" provisional de Avalancha en Midgar, el bar "Séptimo Cielo". Poca gente sabe que debajo construyeron un búnker en el que trazar sus planes, y los que lo saben jamás les traicionarían. Normalmente solían reunirse allí ellos dos, Tifa y Rinoa, tras la hora de cerrar. Sin embargo Rinoa ahora estaba buscando un refugio alternativo en caso de que les descubriesen, por lo que no se encontraba en el Sector 7.

Al entrar en el bar, la pequeña Marlene se avalanzó desde las sombras a Cloud, al que tanto admiraba como un hermano mayor. Ella y él habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, sintiendose muy unidos ya que perdieron sus respectivos pasados. En la barra estaba Tifa, preparando bebidas para los recién llegados. Mientras Squall se sentaba a tomar algo y a hablar con Tifa, Cloud realizó un pequeño truco de magia para la pequeña, sacando de la nada una flor que había encontrado por el camino. Los ojos de la chiquilla se iluminaron, y eso le gustaba a Cloud. Se acercó con ella a caballito a la barra, y comenzaron a charlar con Tifa.

-Hola Tifa, como ha ido todo?

-Perfecto, aunque como siempre estaba un poco preocupada. Ojalá tuvieramos teléfonos móviles para comunicarnos... también ayudaría mucho para la organización.

-(Squall se muestra reticente) Podrían rastrear las llamadas, así que mejor no correr riesgos.

-Creo que tiene razón, Tifa... Al menos dentro de la ciudad debemos ser todo lo precavidos que podamos.

-(Marlene se muestra efusiva) Ey, podría ir yo de mensajera!! Nadie sospecharía de un angelito como yo, verdad tío Cloud?

-Ni hablar!! (respondio Tifa). Qué pasaría si me dejas sola? Y si vienen los monstruos? Quién me protegería?

-Eres mayorsita (respondió irónicamente Marlene). Sabrás cuidar de ti misma.

-(Cloud la baja y la sienta en la barra) Tiene razón, Marlene. No debes dejarla sola, quién sabe qué podría pasar... (Mira a Tifa a los ojos) De todas formas, siempre estaría yo para protegerla, es mi deber!

-(Tifa se sorprende) Te acuerdas... de la promesa?

-Cual?

-Ah... no, no es nada, déjalo.

-(Squall, frio como siempre, interrumpe) Y Tifa, mañana vendrás con nosotros, un colega quedará al cargo del bar. Necesitaremos tu apoyo para la misión del Sector 5.

-Si, tengo preparada la bomba además. Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

-Cloud, deberíamos ir a descansar ya, mientras nuestras chicas se preparan, no crees?

-Esta bien. (Mira a Marlene) Amorcito, mañana escucharás una explosión más grande, y será en tu honor!

-Bieen!! Trae también otra flor eh? Pero para Tifa esta vez...

-(Tifa se sonroja) Veeenga Marlene, vamonos a dormir si? Hasta mañana chicos.

Y así todos marcharon a sus habitaciones del sótano, en parte nerviosos por la misión de mañana. Sin duda alguna Shinra ya estaría investigando, y aumentarían la vigilancia en los demás. Diversos comunicados fueron enviados la semana pasada para que la gente se uniera en su lucha contra Shinra, eran un simple grupo ecologísta, pero que utilizaban métodos terroristas. Nadie les aseguraba que si les apresaban, alguien iría a buscarles. Estaban completamente solos en su guerra.

**Capítulo 2 – La última Flor**

Una nueva mañana iluminaba Midgar. Una luz que, sin embargo, nunca llegaba a los suburbios por culpa de la placa superior. Si alguien quería observar la luz del sol, o las estrellas de la noche, lo más fácil es salir de Midgar hasta las afueras, ya que subir arriba no es precisamente barato.

Squall quería volver arriba, pero no para algo tan romántico como puede ser eso. Antes de tomarse un descanso, había algo que tenía que proteger: el Planeta. Sin un planeta donde vivir, no podría contemplar algún dia las puestas de sol junto a Rinoa. Las cosas que ella le enseñó, la importancia de la corriente vital, hizo que su principal objetivo en el mundo fuera protegerlo de Shinra, para que Rinoa no tuviera que sufrir más.

Le gustaba mucho pasear entre la chatarra, mientras todos permanecían todavía en cama. Le daba oportunidad para pensar, al igual que no quería preocupar a otros sobre ciertas cosas. Era el lider de Avalancha, y quería que le vieran seguro de si mismo. Estaban luchando contra la empresa más importante del mundo, por no decir el mundo en sí, y eso le asustaba incluso a él. Debía dar la imagen de que podían vencer en esa batalla, de que salvarían el planeta. Si ellos estaban motivados, sin duda sería mucho más fácil cumplir los objetivos.

A lo lejos, en el nucleo de la ciudad, los primeros trenes comenzaban a subir hasta la placa. Por un lado presentía que sería un día largo, pero apartaba rápidamente esos pensamientos para no empezar a dudar. Se dirigió de nuevo al 7º Cielo, para prepararse junto a sus compañeros para la misión de hoy.

Como todos los dias, Tifa se despertaba al lado de Marlene, a la que abrazaba durante las noches. Le encantaba mostrarle el cariño de una madre, el cariño que merecía tener. Sabía que era arriesgado encargarse de una niña mientras estuviera unida a Avalancha, pero no podía dejarla sola. Le recordaba un poco a ella, y quería que pasase una buena infancia, que no se repitiera lo mismo que le había pasado años atrás.

Se levantó y cruzó hasta la cocina, para tomarse un vaso de leche de desayuno. Por el camino vio la habitación medio abierta de Cloud, todavía dormido. Se la cerró con cariño, pretendiendo que no se despertase con ningún ruido de fuera. Esperaba estar cerca de él en la misión de hoy, para poder controlarle, poder ver como progresa. Desde que lo encontraron sin memoria, la alegría le volvió a Tifa en un torrencial que nunca había sentido. El haber pensado que estaba muerto la desanimó muchisimo, no se sentía con ganas de nada. Que estuviera vivo, aún sin recuerdos, era un pequeño rayo de esperanza para volver a estar juntos. Cada dia daba gracias a quien fuera por ello, por devolverle las ganas de vivir. Una vez acabaran con Shinra, sin duda podrían dedicarse de lleno a ayudar a Cloud, y poder retomar la vida que antes tenían juntos.

Ya sentada en la cocina, vió a Squall prepararse su desayuno. Se sentaron, y mientras Tifa se desperezaba, comenzaron a discutir el plan del día. Accederían a otro tren, y saltarían de él en cierto tramo de los túneles. En dicho tramo había una escalera de acceso a los niveles de mantenimiento de la placa, desde los cuales se puede acceder al Reactor Nº5. Una vez allí, harían lo mismo que ayer, solo que con Tifa cubriendoles las espaldas. Sin duda Shinra estaría preparada para recibirlos, y deberían contar con lo peor.

Poco después, Cloud se unió al desayuno informativo. Aunque no le gustaba dejar a Marlene al cargo de gente desconocida, confiaba en el criterio de Squall para dejar el 7º Cielo en buenas manos. Una vez preparados, partieron rumbo a la estación, con la intención de acabar lo antes posible el trabajo y volver a salvo.

Mientras el grupo se dirigía hacia su siguiente objetivo, dos hombres hablan con sonrisas ironicas en sus rostros, en el helipuerto de la sede de Shinra. El sonido de las hélices rellena el cielo oscuro, dando una sensación de poder absoluto a aquél que gobierne en aquellas alturas.

-Así que está preparado para cazar al ratón?

-Es la mejor idea que tuve desde la creación de los Turcos... Lo utilizaremos como publicidad, para evitar que nadie más se oponga a nosotros, y a la vez, concienciando a la población de que luchen contra ellos si no quieren sufrir por su culpa.

-A pesar de que se trata de un plan absolútamente cruel, no puedo evitar pensar que es lo más efectivo para destruir a esos inútiles.

-Vincent, que has averiguado sobre la chica?

-Se esconde en una iglesia del Sector 5. La recojeré antes de plantar la bomba. Una lástima que sea para Gast, va a destrozar a esa monada...

-Asegúrate de traerla sin ningún rasguño. Nuestros planes en la Tierra Prometida dependen en gran parte de esa criatura.

(El rugido de los rotores aumentaba cada vez más, mientras el hombre importante se subía al helicóptero)

-(Con aires de grandeza) Mañana será el último día del Sector 7, nuestros queridos ciudadanos con el tiempo se mostrarán agradecidos... Y la última descendiente de los Cetra en nuestras manos, mientras escuchamos sus gemidos. Voy a recibir a nuestros amigos al Reactor, encárgate de todo.

-Si, señor Presidente.

Tifa se mostraba ansiosa por ir al Reactor Nº 5, tanto que no podía estarse quieta en el viaje en tren. Le mostraba a Cloud cómo funcionaban los trenes de Midgar, en una pantalla publicitaria que tenían preparada para los turistas. Estaba muy contenta por poder pasar ratos a solas con Cloud, aunque fueran pocos. Desde el comienzo de las misiones, pocas oportunidades tenían de estar juntos. Mientras tanto, Squall observaba las luces exteriores pasar a su lado, concentrándose para lo que estaba por venir. De repente sonaron las alarmas de intrusos, y supo que había llegado la hora. Cloud y Tifa se abrieron paso delante suya hasta el tercer vagón, ante la expectación de los pasajeros. Abrieron la puerta exterior, y cuando estuvieron los tres juntos, saltaron a las vías para evitar en el último momento a los guardas.

Se encontraban en los túneles, justo donde habían planeado. Las entradas de mantenimiento a la placa estaban 100 metros más adelante. Desde allí accederían sin dificultad al Reactor Nº 5, aunque tuvieran que pisar unas cuantas ratas muertas por el camino.


End file.
